


You warm me like sunshine

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Category: Speakeasy Tonight (Visual Novel)
Genre: Because Neil's in love, F/M, Fluff, Sass, Sexual Tension, lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: There's supposed to be a shirt here. He knows there's supposed to be a shirt here.





	You warm me like sunshine

There was supposed to be a shirt here. Neil knew that. He had put all of his clean clothes into the closet, hanging them neatly with all of the accompanying suit items, and putting everything else into drawers. He knew where all of his clean clothes were supposed to be, but when he had picked up a hanger of clothes to get dressed, it was incomplete. There was a tie hanging on the hanger along with his trousers and suspenders, but no shirt. That was...rather ridiculous. There was a shirt that was supposed to go with this suit, and he didn’t want to look mismatched. He pulled on the trousers and suspenders anyway, looking through his closet to see if there was anything that could be worn as a substitute. Much of what he owned was out of style – looking mismatched was not a good idea. He frowned for a moment at the closet, and looked out the door to the kitchen. Perhaps his…

He didn’t know what to call her. His girl. The woman he cared for. The woman who had climbed into his life and into his bed, who drove him nuts and made everything around him feel just a little bit less bleak. It was hard to find a word for that.

Perhaps she would know where it went.

“Doll, you seen my shirt?” He called out into the kitchen, looking through his dresser to see if it was there.

“Which one?”

“The light blue one. It had a grey tie with it,” he called back, pushing his drawers shut. "I know I hung it up. Have you seen it?"

“Uh…no?”

That was a bold faced lie. Even without looking at her, Neil knew that she was lying and he paused in his search, a little incredulous.

“You sure about that?”

A bit more quiet. "No...?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A sweet kid, but really, for someone who had lied her way through Temperance meetings, she could be a terrible liar. “Were you trying to organize or something? I need that shirt back.”

“It’s…doing something else right now.”

Another loud sigh pulled itself from him, and finally, Neil left the bedroom, going to see exactly what that little tomato was thinking.

“Honestly, it’s bad enough that you’ve cleared out a drawer here to put your things, but if you’re trying to clean up around me, that’s…”

He froze mid word, just staring for a moment. She turned back from the counter to look at him, leaned back on it with her elbows back, and just grinned.

There was his shirt. She was wearing it.

The first few buttons undone at the top, showing the edge of her cream underthings, and she’d rolled the sleeves up to her elbows for ease of movement. The bottom hem hung past the curve of her behind, and it seemed that she’d decided not to go with the skirt for that reason. Instead, she just had stockings and shoes on, with a few inches between the top of the stockings and the bottom of his shirt.

God, she made that shirt look good. It took everything he had not to just stare in open mouthed wonder, drag her off to bed, and rip it off her. His face stayed still, but apparently his eyes were telling another story all together, because she was grinning at him all too like a cat that got the canary.

“Well, they look just so good on you that I thought I’d give it a try,” she said, voice all sweet and innocent, pretending not to know the effect she had on him, the little vamp. “Whaddaya think?

_I think I want to postpone every plan we had for today._

He swallowed to try and fix the dryness in his mouth, willing his brain to put words together. When that didn't work, he decided to postpone speaking just a little longer and let her have her fun. He wiggled his finger in a circle, looking for a show, and with a grin, she decided to indulge him. She turned around slowly, letting him see exactly what the shirt showed and what it hid. When her back was turned, he tried to compose himself a little more, but there was no real way to fix it. Not when her behind looked that good. When she was looking at him again, there was a small smile on his face, and judging by how she gulped, his expression showed every single intention he had with her.

“I think you'll turn quite a few heads when we go into town today. Very avant garde.”

She laughed, shifting her posture and putting her hand over her heart. "My god, women these days, making their dresses shorter and shorter, you'd think the war was still going on with how they ration fabric!"

He chuckled with her. "Your uncle would get a kick out of that." 

Her expression changed a little. “So would Vince,” she challenged back, her smirk growing a little wider, and a little bit of darkness slid into his head. No. There was no way he would ever let Vince see this. Not a goddamn chance in hell when she was looking like a dream come true right there in _his_ kitchen, in _his_ clothes.

Neil stepped closer, encroaching in just that bit more on her space, and she looked up at him, hungry in her own turn. There were a few inches between them, but it was still enough to make her flush and him stiffen.

“Not even Moretti is that lucky,” he muttered, and she gave him a dazzling smile that made his shriveled heart warm deep in his chest.

“Nope. This’s all yours, if you’re actually gonna do something about it.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, beyond entertained. “Oh, you mean you want something?” He leaned down, whispering into her ear, lips close enough to touch the soft skin, “Didn’t your mama teach you to use your words?”

_Say it. Say it for me._

He nipped her ear lightly, and her next breath shuddered out in a gasp. Neil couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that turned up the corners of his mouth. For all her talk, it was still so easy to make her moan. Her hands came up, instinct wanting her to grab his shirt and pull him close, but her hands fell away, having nothing to grab. Her nails dragged down his bare chest as they came down, pulling a little breath out of him, and she tilted her head coquettishly.

“Well, if you want your shirt back,” she teased, voice breathy with want, “you’re going to have to take it off me.”

She was going to have to be much more specific.

“If you’d like.” He reached forward and ran a finger lightly down her sternum to the first closed button. Thank god his hands weren’t shaking. He’d lost count of the times that he’d undressed her (that was a lie, he remembered every single time he’d helped free her from those ridiculous dresses, stripped her bare so that he could feel and taste and make her feel like nothing else mattered but her feeling good), but there was something different about undressing her this way. Undoing each button felt like unwrapping a gift, building anticipation.

Given the flush on her cheeks, she was definitely feeling the same.

By the time he got to the bottom, they were both in a bit of a state. Then he slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders, freeing her arms from the rolled up sleeves, and shook out the wrinkles. He folded it neatly and set it on the counter.

“Thank you. I’ll go finish getting dressed now.”

_Hook baited, and now see if she takes it._

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying, and the incredulous and aroused expression on her face was absolutely worth every moment of near-agony it was to wait for her.

“Seriously?”

_And she took the bait._

“What, was there something else?” _You’d think that she’d know by now. We don’t always play fair._

She sputtered for a moment, and finally, Neil let a bit of a laugh slip out, just enough for her to know that he understood exactly what he was doing to her.

“Neil!” was all she could put into words. His name, horrified and desperate, and it was absolute music to his ears. As much as certain parts of him were not going to forgive him for building that anticipation even further, he could live if she said his name like that again. He patted the top of her head in the face of her glare, and picked up the shirt, hanging it over his arm.

“We’ve got a busy day and night ahead, my little vamp. Can’t let it keep waiting.”

He made his way back to the bedroom, revelling for a moment in how she stood there, just staring at him. It was a beautiful look on her, like she was too aroused to think straight or come up with the witty retorts he had come to expect from her. God, even in moments where she was furious with him, he felt the icy parts of him thawing out just a little.Then the urge for a parting shot took him, and he gave her a smile, eyebrow raised in a tease.

“Besides, you can take it off me later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tossing this idea over for a couple months now. Hopefully it's true to the spirit of our favourite angsty doctor. Unbetaed, but I hope you like it.


End file.
